


Stockholm syndrome

by caaaaaaat



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Date Rape, Earth-3, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caaaaaaat/pseuds/caaaaaaat
Summary: talon是怎么变成抖m的故事。小终极是个想谈恋爱的正经人。





	

睡的迷迷糊糊的talon往ultraboy怀里钻了钻，毛绒绒的头发让触觉发达的ultraboy醒过来了。  
ultraboy叹了口气，talon四肢紧紧缠在他身上，一般人估计已经被勒的喘不过气了。  
极其缺乏安全感的表现。  
如果单纯是缺乏安全感就要男朋友天天绑着自己求鞭打，那世界上所有的牛皮都不够用来做情趣用品和鞭子。作为有着一半英雄血统的ultraboy总有一种莫名遵守道德的正义感，虽然在这个世界正义感三个字就是个笑话。他无意问及talon的过去，也不会质问他是哪个滚蛋把他变成了一个M，如果他不想说的话。  
还有很久才日出，ultraboy停止了满脑子的胡思乱想，闭上眼睛试图再次进入梦境，即使他并不需要睡眠。

 

眼前有模糊的光，隐约传来溪边孩子的歌声。这样的景色对于哥谭来说过于诡异。因为对于哥谭来说绝望才是日常。  
如果这样死了似乎也不错，不，还是不要死。唯一一丝理智把tim拉回了理智。两边陈旧的公寓挤出了一条白亮的天空，孩子的歌声里夹杂着侮辱的脏话和嬉笑。他的直觉逐渐回到身体里，水坑弥漫着厨房垃圾的味道，衬衫湿哒哒的黏在背上。脑袋里的眩晕感并未完全褪去，摸了摸脸上的鼻血，那群抢劫他的混蛋估计是初学者，以为闹出了人命，钱包都没来得及拿走就落荒而逃。只是在回家之前似乎没办法把脏衣服洗干净再晒干，逃不了一顿打。然而这样的遭遇在哥谭已经是堪比中乐透的幸运了，因为你并不能预测遇到的歹徒有多丧心病狂。哥谭的确有他的城市守护者，当目睹了一次其中最杰出的英雄和疯子的对抗以后，tim觉得自己情愿被小混混按在巷子里暴打一顿。tim躺在小巷子里想着回家以后的责骂，想到似乎已经习惯这种疼痛以后才慢慢地爬起来。  
哥谭再次进入混乱已经有一周多了，上次如此大的规模大概得追溯到五六年前。这座城市不缺少疯子，而tim也无处可去，仿佛在人家地狱里的一具游尸。他从未感叹不幸，因为也许他走过的下一道门里，有人正在被谋杀。活着已经是上天最大的恩赐了，暴露在这种环境下，他对于各种刺激似乎已经麻木了。Tim自己有一套能活下去的方法，遍体鳞伤也比躺在停尸间里要好。  
但是这种信念近来越来越淡，头顶上每天都是重复升起的白日，日子无聊的就像用白水煮过的牛皮，越来越干涩的难以下肚。他一如既往假装愧疚的流下泪水，责备自己的过失来应付父亲的责骂，而那些话语从未在他的脑子里停留过半秒。

疲累地挪动双腿，带着受伤的肩膀回到了自己的床上，tim把自己埋进黑暗中蜷缩了起来。他曾经还期待过那样的生活，明天早上拉开窗帘，温暖的阳光会从云层里照进屋子。他不会再偷懒赖床或者逃课，同学用微笑代替拳头向你问好。  
他从那台沙哑的电视机理知道明天依旧多云转阴，现在他缩起脚，集中自己的体温，只想在冻醒前，在冷的和地窖一般的被子里多储存一些精力来应付明天。他几乎在困的要睡着的时候，感受到背上突然暖和起来，这微不足道的温度却让他觉得好像贴上了一个太阳。

这是在做梦吗？未知的那片温暖在全身扩散，仿佛包裹住了他，流通不畅的血液重新回到指尖和脚尖，久违的舒适感让tim发出了轻声的呢喃。

然而就在他快因此甜甜的睡着的时候，一只有力的手臂捂住了他的嘴，让他彻底清醒过来。

“唔……唔唔！！”

对方明显身材比tim壮实很多，轻松的把他按在了床上。Tim用尽最后一点力气扭过头，看到的是一只爆出青筋的手，一条粗壮的胳膊，和一双发红的眼睛。  
说发红并不是布满红血丝，而是那双眼睛真真实实在夜晚发着红光。Tim看着面前这个陌生的少年，大脑第一次被惊恐所完全占据。  
他来不及做出任何挣扎或者思考面前这个发狂的少年是从哪里冒出来的，就被一个耳光打的头晕耳鸣，等他再次有行动能力的时候，甚至连哀求的话语都说不出了。睡衣被脱下来捆住自己的双手。而少年只是跨坐在他身上，用手掐住他的脖子。对方显然是个老手，知道如何让他说不出话又不至于把他弄死，而tim用尽全力也只能在他的身下蹬几下腿，每当他蹬一次，就会遭到一次殴打，有的是臀部，有的背部，最后因为缺氧逐渐失去了最后抵抗的能力。  
少年看他挣扎的幅度越来越小，渐渐从tim身上挪下来，去脱他的裤子。当粗糙的手指带着冰凉的粘液挤进tim的直肠，他脑袋里最后一根弦崩断了。有个声音不断欺骗他这只是一场梦，然而后庭被撑开的疼痛感盖过了这虚幻的声音，泪水从他睁大的眼睛里瞬间跌落。

会被怎样的玩弄呢？会被打吗？胳膊会断吗？明天早上被父母看见他们会把我丢到街上吗？  
会死吗？

本以为心怀绝望就能平静的度过一生的tim，最后的理智已经破碎。对于性几乎一无所知的他甚至不能像脑内演练父亲的责骂那样预测对方接下来会对自己进行怎样的摧残。手指被拔出，更加粗大的东西抵在了入口，他用一种屈辱的方式跪在床上，意识似乎已经和身体分离。只是对方在进入的时候疼痛激起了肉体的反应，急促的抽气让tim几乎窒息。他被翻过啦平躺在床上，让他的呼吸稍微顺畅了一点，能发出沙哑的咳嗽声。然而少年并未停下抽插的动作，巨大的阴茎在脆弱的后穴里不断的顶弄，撕裂的疼痛感让tim紧紧抓住了床单。  
即使知道祈求放过自己是没有用的，tim用尽全身最后一点力气，注视着那双发红的眼睛，做出求他停下的口型。

出乎tim预料的是，少年竟放慢了动作，低头吻了他。  
这个吻温柔的好像恋人之间的一般，刚才还把他往床垫上死里按的双手捧着他的脸，四指插入头发，用拇指抚摸着他的耳根，闯入口腔的舌头轻轻抚慰着他刚才紧张咬破的地方。当嘴唇分开，少年好像还恋恋不舍，带着火热的呼吸用鼻子磨蹭着他的脸颊。  
Tim已经接近昏厥的边缘，这样温柔的爱抚梦幻的有些诡异。当他感觉到对方射在他里面的时候全身麻痹的动弹不得，而一直注视着他的那双发红的眼睛变成了沉静的蓝色。tim只记得昏昏沉沉中被翻了个身，他闭上眼睛，耳边传来一些嘈杂的响声。

第二天当tim发现自己整齐地一个人躺在床上，几乎以为昨晚是个可怕的噩梦了。身体似乎没有什么影响，反而还精神了一些。直到刷牙的时候看见敞开的领口，发现那些身体上的淤青还在，暗示着这一切都真真切切的发生过。

而那个男孩人间蒸发般消失的无影无踪。

Tim没来得及一探究竟，就被父亲不耐烦的催促声打断了思绪。他检查了一下房间里并没有丢什么东西，父母似乎也没有发现这位不速之客。他找了一件高领毛衣和一条长袖外套，在听到隔壁传来摔碎东西的声音之前头也不回地逃向学校。

灰色的小雨夹杂着初冬的寒气吹在脸上，tim仍然在怀疑自己是做了一场梦，那些淤青可能是做噩梦的时候自己弄出来的。正常人也不会在刚经历了一场强暴以后第二天如此冷静的去学校，甚至在路上还有力气把找麻烦的小混混打趴下。  
准确的说，tim心里知道，他的心情并不是平静的，但出现了一种比此时此刻保持平静更不可思议的情绪——期待。

他无法欺骗自己，无论是在被亲吻，甚至是虐待般的按在床上的时候，他的心底有一丝的愉悦和兴奋。他的羞耻心并不允许这种情绪存在，然而越是这样tim就越忍不住去回忆每一个细节。

好像是回应他这种扭曲的心理，第二天，第三天，那个神秘的少年一次又一次出现在他恍如梦境的夜晚，粗暴的性爱和体贴入微的清理简直判若两人。从挣扎到顺从，tim发现自己越来越沉迷于这种奇怪的体验。甚至有一天他发现自己已经乖乖的跪坐在床上，让少年使用自己。  
头发被狠狠的揪住，tim任由少年按着他的头，吞下了整根阴茎。因为咽反射这并不舒服，而且让他很想吐，刚刚才被用力拍打过的臀部还疼的发麻，却让tim感到了说不上来的快乐。这些疼痛感，让他感受到自己的心脏在真实的跳动，最后让兴奋呼啸一般地挤开了所有的理智和羞耻。

“所以说，你究竟是谁，是天使还是恶魔？”  
习惯性地享受着激情过后温暖的拥抱，tim第一次和少年说话。难得在时候还有体力，他做好了不睡的准备，想今天晚上一探少年的真实身份。

而对方并没有回答他，似乎已经睡着，卧室里安静的只能听到两个人的呼吸。黎明时分，tim发现对方虽然依旧紧紧的抱着他，温度却越来越稀薄。当他打开台灯抓起少年的手，发现那双手已经透明，在逐渐的消失。

“不……等等！”

黎明的第一缕光线照进窗帘缝，床上只剩下孤零零一个慌张抓着床单的男孩。

 

 

Ultraboy感到自己最近很奇怪。他总是在晚上睡觉的时候做一些……春梦。而春梦对象毫无疑问的就是他的现任男友。

“来嘛，一天不被上我会觉得寂寞的。”talon简直就像他的影子，每天准时准点出现在他的床上。  
“好不容易能放假来天天找你，安全词还是和上次一样，如果不行我会说的，求你。”

接过除了手铐一丝不挂的talon趴在地上，一脸饥渴的用嘴叼过来的鞭子，ultraboy硬着头皮象征性的在talon身上抽了几下，得到了好听的呻吟和要更多作为回应。并不是说他不喜欢，只是毕竟talon是个人类，在被打的时候是会疼的。尽管他声称自己非常喜欢，但是ultraboy有半颗心比他认识的所有人都要有同情心，即使有时候ultraboy也因为对方过于性感失控，他每次结束回想起来心还是会有点疼。

Ultraboy的良心会促使他每次事后都竭尽温柔的安抚talon。也只有在被瞌睡虫包围的时候talon会安静得不像平时那个小说谎精。Talon在梦中轻哼着ultraboy的名字，对轻拍在背上哄他睡觉的节奏十分满意。这样不多见温馨的情景让kon突然心口一热，仿佛拥抱着世界上最珍贵的宝物。

即便如此，有时候ultraboy发现自己受到欺骗的时候，还是会控制不住自己的情绪。

“你一直都在拿我做实验！”

看到ultraboy怒气冲冲的跑进他的办公室，talon连护目镜都没有摘，继续摆弄着那堆电线。  
“只是帮owlman试调时间机器，又不是第一次了，只是占用了一点你实际上并不需要的睡眠时光。不过我很欢迎你晚上把火撒到我身上。”

Ultraboy像抓小鸡一样提起比他瘦小了一圈的少年的衣领。憋了一肚子的话他却无法说出来，毕竟像抱怨talon不重视他实在太窝囊，简直像个被冷落的怨妇。被教导作为ultraman的接班人，他往往只能龇牙咧嘴的挤出几句狠话。他知道自己喜欢talon，甚至在这个时候连一句像样的威胁都说不出口。  
Talon感受到自己的脚着地，然后被紧紧的抱住。这个时候他才觉得kon真的还好像是个小孩子。

“好了，我可不是你的保姆。” 拍了拍对方的后背，知道有些事已经瞒不住他了。“有些事我觉得是告诉你的时候了。”

 

自从那个神秘的少年消失以后，tim好像就结了一块挠不到的痂。为了体验那种特殊的疼痛，他不再选择回避，凡是来找事的混混在他手下一个个倒下，他的才能让以前能随意欺负他的那些看似凶神恶煞的人变得不堪一击。发现在些还不能让他满足的时候，一向安静的tim甚至主动挑起事端，张开双臂迎接腥风血雨。他的祸越闯越大，最后猫头鹰开始在他周围盘旋，被称为哥谭梦魇的人向他伸出了利爪。  
曾经向往着平静生活的tim drake不见了踪迹，owlman身边多了一个跟班。大多数人并不知道他的真面目，也不了解他是为什么跟在owlman身后，只知道他狡猾奸诈，却从来不畏惧刺向他的刀刃，是个相当难缠的对手。

 

“眼看着整个地球都要在掌控之下，他反而有点失落。那段时间为了寻求刺激，他甚至去找了一个疯子的女儿做女朋友，但老实说她揍人的技巧一点都不好。不过功夫不负有心人，他最后还是找到了。当然第一次看到他的上司们从lex luther那里抢过来的克隆体的时候，以为自己看错了，但是他的直觉很少出故障。”

 

很显然ultraboy听懂了这个故事，否则他也不会全身僵硬的说不出话来。  
Talon忽然用力扯住他衣领，让他跌倒在自己身上。  
“owlman做出这个时光机器的时候，他发现这一切都说得通了。”这里是owlman的实验室，还有一堆古怪的装置等着talon去修理，但是他已经不想管那么多了，他现在满脑子都是和面前这个傻小子来一发。

“我永远不会忘记那双眼睛，温柔地注视着我如何发狂。他会掐住我让我头晕目眩无法反抗，而我最后乐于沉迷其中。”

Ultraboy回过神的时候，双手已经握住talon的脖子，他的掌心能感受到血液流过人类脆弱的颈动脉。

“来吧，你就是罪魁祸首。”


End file.
